


CandleLight

by Velcade



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Character Death, Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Modern Setting, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Violence, bottom Naruto, top Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velcade/pseuds/Velcade
Summary: On a beautiful full moon night, a sudden explosion was not to be expected. But with Tokyo going straight into a hard terrorist attack, two strangers join together to try and stay alive.





	CandleLight

Drinking cold water in the heat feels like the greatest luxury on earth sometimes. The ice falls against the glass, his fingers sliding on the condensation before they regain their grip. Feeling the chill run down his esophagus and his head makes an involuntary shake. 

The cold water always made him feel good after slurping in a steamy hot set of noodles from his delicious ramen filled bowl. It was effective at calming him down almost, made his burning throat cool for a moment. Wasn’t his fault that he loved a good hot chilly sauce on top too. He had a good taste after all.

The atmosphere around him made it worse— or some could say even better. It was roasting inside the small restaurant, the heat not really coming from the heating system but rather the people laughing and talking inside. It was getting stuffy. And Naruto’s slightly red nose showed that he was warm. 

“...Naruto..! Stop taking all the hot sauce you vixen!” Hollered out a voice that could only be from the daughter of the fast food place he was in. 

Slurping the rest of his noodles, Naruto flushed and rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry Ayame..!” Hearing her scoff, he turnt back to his main focus.

Naruto leaned on his cheek after a minute, sighing as he glanced around the small place to look at other people. He played with his chopsticks, twirling them around his fingers as he let the food sit for a bit. He spaced out for a minute, but it didn’t last long. Watching as families and friends chatted and made memories. Grumbling to himself, he grabbed the bowl with both hands, he tilted his head back and finished the small remains. It happened every once in a while, where he’d just lose himself for a moment, and begin to fall into the trap of thinking. Naruto pinched the skin on his hand toughly so he’d snap out of it.

“Ayame, for ticket 43 please!” Naruto called out, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. 

“...okay!!”

Naruto’s blue eyes flashed under his lashes, glancing sideways to look out the window to the outside skirts of Tokyo, which was filled with tall dark skyscrapers everywhere in the distance, bright neon lights in the midnight sky, the city screaming with its energetic displays and ‘the night doesn’t sleep’ type people. Something he got used to over the years but never got tired seeing. Just looking at it again made Naruto’s mouth twitch into a grin. It never got old.

Standing up, Naruto pulled the strings on his hoodie and shivered involuntary. It suddenly felt cold in the heated restaurant oddly and he shoved his hands in his pocket. Skittering past the tightly packed tables, he smiled apologetically at Ayame who was eyeing him with her arms crossed. 

“Sorry Ayame, you know the hot sauce tastes so good...” Standing on his tippy toes, he flashed his thick eyelashes and blinked super fast at her to act like the darling she thought he was.

And it worked because the moment he pulled out his secret trick, she pouted and placed a hand over her eyes lightly. “Naruto you know I can’t stay mad at you if you do that..!” She complained in a jokingly manner. 

“That’s the point..!” Naruto winked, chuckling.

Handing her the money for his food over the counter, Naruto blinked in surprise as she quickly only took half and clenched his hand to keep the rest. His eyebrows knitted and he looked up at her confused, but she just winked and put a finger to her lips. “Shhhh take the discount as a special thank you for always supporting us..”

It took a moment for him to digest but Naruto beamed at her a second later, “Thank you... Ayame!” It really felt like his home sometimes, this restaurant and the people in it felt like his friends.

“See you later Naruto..!” She waved him goodbye as he stepped out the fast food restaurant. Opening the bell ringing door, the fresh air gust blew straight into his face, sounds around him getting louder than before.

Naruto’s face shined at the sight in front of him, the full bright moon towering over skyscrapers, a glimmering hope in the darkness of the sky. 

It’s something he’d never get used to, and began to make his way home. Looking around he pondered faintly, there was a lot more people here suddenly. It was slightly odd on a weekday night. Walking casually down the street, Naruto rubbed shoulders with people that were walking by close to him in a slightly uncomfortable fashion. He grumbled to himself, pulling his jacket closer inwards. ‘I really could use a good energy drink right now..’ Naruto sighed tirelessly, rubbing his head.

A sudden buzz and vibration from his trouser pocket indicated that Naruto was getting a call and he quickly stopped at a spot by a red traffic light to grab his phone. Looking down at his screen he wasn’t surprised to see that his father, Iruka was calling him at this time. 

Naruto put it close to his ear, “ Hey dad,” he answered loudly, glancing at the busy traffic light. 

“Oh Naruto, good to hear from you..!” The other line replied eagerly. It was a little hard to hear but Naruto rolled his eyes, he couldn’t help but chuck too, it has only been two days since they last spoke. ”Whats up dad, how’ve you been?” 

Iruka chuckled excitedly, barely being able to contain himself, and took a deep intake of air. “Naruto, you’ll never believe the news, I—“

It was almost like all of a sudden someone switched off the lights in his head and his body stood rooted, frozen stiff at the traffic lights. Iruka’s voice was cut off by a deafening, thunderous screech that rumbled up high in the air and shook the city and it’s people all around him. His dad’s voice drifted suddenly far and far away into abyss as Naruto’s hand slowly lowered from his ear, falling slowly to his side, not knowing if Iruka was still on the line and not hearing the remaining sentence said.

The thought of his father being on the line was instantly forgotten, Naruto’s body stood still, eyes wide open as he gazed at a quick other bright, screaming light coming right down a few kilometers away. But it wasn’t a ‘light’. People close to him gasped, some already started screaming while others stood frozen like Naruto in terror.

It wasn’t a firework, it was a bomb, coming straight for Tokyo ahead.

Out of this shock Naruto felt himself issuing amid a mass of terrible sensations: the fearful blow of the explosion, the noise of the buildings, the hoarse howl of people, the rushing of men, the sudden gulf, the awful gulfing whirlpool of horror in the city. It all happened so quick, he didn’t even see the bomb landing.

Naruto cried out as he fell suddenly, his body being effortlessly thrown by the vibrations of the bombs. The ground underneath him shook violently for a second, adding to the horrifying sound waves. He clawed out his hands, desperately grabbing a light post and held on for life while the waves pasted. “Fuck...!” He yelled as a pipe flew right past his face. It landed many kilometers away, but yet the shock waves was felt way further down than where he was. 

An instant later, there was a blinding flash, like sheet-lightning, and a huge ball of varicolored fire belched upward, leaving a series of smoke-rings to float more slowly after it. And he saw it hit straight again, further in the distance of Tokyo. 

The noises engulfed Naruto for a few moments, completely capturing his brain, rendering any logical thought or conclusion impossible for the longest moment. The scenery burned heavily into Naruto’s head, watching as in an instant his city was burning to the ground. Tears slowly built up in his eyes and his throat clogged up, he felt as if he couldn’t breath. 

Naruto breathed heavily as he tried his best to stand up, holding the sweaty pole as support. Frightened people were shoving past him, pushing him every now and then but most had already ran for it. He gripped it hard, leaning his forehead on it and did his best to relax his breathing. His eyes were screwed shut, the uproarious sounds making his panic attack increase tenfold.

‘I’m going to die, I’m going die..’ Naruto recited over and over in his head, hearing the scarily fast beat of his heart pounding in his ears, his thoughts filled with absolutely nothing other than the thought of death. He slowly glanced up, cloudy sapphire eyes wide in terror as he watched the sky begin to fill with fire red and dusky black smoke in a matter of seconds, a hellfire close in the distance, the centre of Tokyo. 

It was hard to do anything in the mist, although it wasn’t Tokyo, the city next to it was still densely packed just like the big city. People were panicking like they were going to die, and even Naruto didn’t know if they were going to live or not. 

Adrenaline suddenly flooded his system at the sight, it pumped and rumbled like it was trying to escape. Naruto thought his heart would explode. His body wanted to run fast, to get as far as way as he could, away from the attack and suddenly logic and sense began to fill up his head again. 

Looking around wildly, Naruto began to run on shaky legs opposite the direction of the crowd. After a few seconds, his legs get used to the sensation and he ran quicker, as fast as he could. Anywhere. Away. He needed to go.

Although the noise of the everything going on around him was powerfully deafening, Naruto could only manage to hear the sound of his own heart beating a tune in his ears and the barely audible sound of his own thoughts. Tokyo was still miles ahead of this city, yet it felt the bombs felt as if were just across the other street. 

He didn’t know where he was going, Naruto realized after a good minute of mindless rapid running, as another shock wave and his own fright pushed him to his knees, quickly grabbing onto a parked car beside a pathway as he fell for support. “uh..!” He cried painfully as he painfully scraped on to something sparkly and hard on the floor. 

“fuck...!” Naruto winced, tears quickly forming at the corner of his dimmed eyes at the sharp throb. He waited out the blast for a few seconds, breathing heavily while looking around in the dark for his surroundings, and then he touched his knees gingerly with a soft stroke with both hands and flinched when his fingers connected with a wet painful sensation. Something he had felt many times before.

“You gotta man up, keep going..” He whispered to himself, wiping the blood off his stained fingers on his trousers. He rubbed his eyes with the sleeves of his hoodie and with a bit of a grimace, he began to lightly limp away from the blasts, soon enough ignoring the pain and running. 

After over twenty minutes of pure hell, the blasts had gone almost silent and almost creased at the moment. The dominating echoes of police cars, ambulances, the never ending collapsing buildings and howls were still heard almost miles away. Various people deemed it safer and began to leave their homes in horror to watch the scene before them burning almost to the ground, their main city. Although the blackening crimson smoke had almost prevented the citizens from seeing anything, as it serriedly covered the hellish view.

Naruto was still running as fast as his bloody legs could take him, slowing down a little naturally but not daring his eyes look behind him for even a second. A build of his ramen from the restaurant had built up in his oesophagus and the overwhelming urge to throw up had almost overtaken him but he had pushed past it. 

A realization then hit the blonde man that almost made him stumble over himself in sudden confusion. His eyebrows creased as he took in his surroundings, grasping the fact that he didn’t know where he was at all and ran in a completely different direction then his house like the idiot he was. Although, the enclosing structures of the houses deemed the neighborhood so familiar but yet still so alien. 

But not wanting to risk anything, he continued to travel even further from the burning city where are the screams were still evident of horror actions were still continuing.

A sound distracted Naruto as he ran, the jingling coins bouncing in his pockets that Ayame let him keep would able him to get the train back if things seemed good by tomorrow. Suddenly the overwhelming sensation of his burning stomach was too hard to overcome and Naruto had to stop minutes later to throw up. 

He groaned loudly and let out a weak whimper, pushing back his blonde hair with a hand while one was steadily wrapped around his waist, as if squeezing out the rest. Now it burned even more as the disgusting acid left an aftertaste in both his mouth and lips. It was the sudden thought of Ayame that pushed him to his limit. A sickening consideration that Naruto begged was just a ponder. But the possibility of it being true was high. 

Naruto pleaded inside his head to run again, it didn’t feel right to stop even if he threw up, something felt wrong. So wrong. 

Glancing up at the sky behind him in the city, his fearful suspicions had almost seemed like a a perfect prediction, as if on instinct. His eyes had just barely missed the tiny black missile falling rapidly from a shadow of a plane miles high and far away from him that instantly began to let out a hellfire below. He was now too far away to see the total destruction but that didn’t mean he didn’t see the smoke that illuminated the city darker even more.

“No..!” Naruto cried out as if it would help stop the attack, the unimaginable scene unfolding right before his reflecting eyes. Those burning blue eyes began to water at the sight on clue, but he bit his inner lip darkly as if to distract himself. 

In the space of over thirty minutes, his life, as well as millions of others had been forced to take a new path, a dark unsteady one that was only leading into destruction and death. What was this attack on the city? His blood began to boil at the wonder. Who was behind these terror attacks on the city and oh dear god, why? 

These weren’t regular, random and mysterious attacks. These were calculated, planned and executed in such a manner that was far from regular. 

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Naruto was forced to once again, retreat further away from his house, wondering slightly if he even had a house anymore. But as soon as Naruto started to try and use his poor legs to run, he almost fell. 

It wasn’t a surprise to him that he couldn’t run any more, he wasn’t an athlete after all, but the severity of the situation just made him frustrated and blind to the obvious fact. 

A sharp buzz from his pocket quickly alerted and distracted him from his surroundings for a second. His hands fumbled and struggled to get the phone in his hand from his shaking figure. It was alert from the official government, an alert for a terrorist attack that was going on right in the centre of Tokyo. But this was the fourth alert that he had received, one going back to 35 minutes ago, as he had not heard the other three vibrations from the mist of his fleeing. But this message was new compared to the other repeated three. 

It had read: Alert! Alert! There is an attack on the capital of Japan,Tokyo. Please stay indoors and avoid going outside at all costs. Our force is doing everything to take care of the attack. Repeat, do not to go outside at any cost. Find a safe place and please stay safe.

It had an eerie feeling to it and Naruto shivered inversely to the message, never getting anything as serious like this before. He knew if this was any normal attack then the situation would be under control by now, especially a good half hour after it started as the Japanese force team where are hard forced to reckon with. But yet, nothing was done from what he’d seen.

It made him think rapidly, about what he should do next. But he already knew from the text and a decision was made almost instantly. He needed to take cover in this small area of apartments surrounding him. 

Naruto felt undoubtedly tired, almost as if he could faint in the spot, either from shock or pain on his body. He could feel the cracked, dried up dark crimson blood on his knees that had rolled down to almost his ankles. It had begun to throb immensely and the pain covered by him running was suddenly increased by ten fold as he had stopped running. The surrounding darkness had stopped him from seeing the true extent of his injury. 

Spotting an apartment building just down the road, it seemed a bit more safer than the rest for no apparent reason, other than the fact was it was further away and Naruto began to limp towards it, his goal for that moment was to just worry about finding shelter.

He limped softly down the well kept, midnight path between the close blocks of apartments that went on for what seemed like miles, looking around cautiously at his surroundings, a hand kept wrapped around his body for self protection. It felt kind of spooky and Naruto felt a shiver go down his spine, especially the way he noticed that all the curtains on the visible windows were shut and closed, no lights seem to be on either. It was almost as if he was in a ghost town. 

He also realized that he hadn’t seen a soul in minutes. It slightly worried him, although he was no where near Tokyo at the moment, he was still suppose to be in a densely packed city. But at the same time, the blonde man hadn’t a clue where he ran, even if an odd tingle of déjà vu hit him every now and then.

Reaching the towering dark apartment building in front of him. It was covered in dark, emerald vines, sprouting from the deeps of underground that laced around the apartment building like a sock. Seemingly dark from afar, the bricks were actually painted in a light grey layer. 

Walking up the outside entrance steps, he saw that a main gate to his surprise, was open halfway. It creaked when a slight breeze flew past it and Naruto could see nothing but darkness past it. He suddenly felt yet again overwhelmed and nervous, swallowing back a gulp. Although normally outgoing, and friendly, the situation of ‘begging to come inside’ someone’s home made him feel small, even if in a dire situation. 

Hearing another echoed noise from afar in the city frightened him to go quickly skittle inside and soon enough, Naruto found himself climbing up the steps of the apartment. Automatic lights switched on one by one in the stairways, and Naruto grimaced at the stupid bright light, giving it a glare. He knew the attackers weren’t going to be here anytime soon, but yet he felt like he almost alerted them to him. 

The floors didn’t go up too high and stairs weren’t too steep, thankfully for him and his injured knees. Holding onto the plastered walls for balance, Naruto glanced to his right, where upon looking, his eyes just met an empty hallway. Slightly confused, he looked up at the side number on the wall, that was currently displaying a number 6, the floor level. 

“But there’s no door...?” Naruto whispered to himself quietly, feeling a creepy tingle crawl down his back. 

But the eerie feeling he felt was replaced by hastily puzzlement by the fact that upon closer inspection, he did actually see a door. Just at the end of the hallway. One door. 

Taking in a deep breath to walk again, he slowly began to steadily walk down the hallway, having to result to using the wall for support again. Just a couple moments later, Naruto stood heavily still in the front sight of the door, gulping down whatever he felt. He just needed a safe place, even just until morning, then he’d be off the strangers hand in no time.

Reaching out carefully, he turned his hand into a fist before softly knocking on the jet black wooden frame three times in a attentive pace. He bit his lip, adding another color of red. Moments passed, yet nothing.

‘What if no one’s home..?’ Naruto thought, slightly panicking but deciding to try again once more. 

Again, a careful tune of three knocks were heard softly and this time Naruto retreated his hand back by his side, letting out an inner gasp in his head as he swung his hand sharply next to his knee. Fucker, Naruto grumbled. He looked ahead and blinked like an owl, as if he could see past the murky door. Yet, as he expected from the first time, nothing yet again. Not even a sound other than him. Naruto even gave it a minute, but still nothing. 

Sighing, Naruto rubbed the top of his head, twisting his hair strands between his fingers. It would of been way too ea—

Suddenly many locks on the other side of the wall could be heard being swiftly unlocked and Naruto’s breath got stuck in his throat, body instantly freezing up in his spot. Someone was actually inside. 

The gloomy door started to slowly open with a burning creak and Naruto felt as if he just entered a haunted house in a carnival, staring frozen into the gloomy unknown. 

It was open halfway. Dark inside. Naruto couldn’t see a person but he knew as soon as his skin started crawling that someone was there. Presence alone. He swallowed, taking a few seconds for his brain to kick in. “S-sorry to bother you,” he quickly bowed in respect, “There has been a terror attack on Tokyo a-and I needed to run for safety... I was wondering if I could stay till morning... if’s ok with you of course Sir,”

He was replied was utter silence, feeling more like an idiot than ever in his whole life. The shadow didn’t move or say a word, door exactly half opened. Naruto quickly got the hint.

“Ah...” he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, cheeks slightly flushing red, a reaction he always got no matter the situation. His sapphire eyes averted away to the hard, cold floor and he began to twist his body to leave. “It ok, sorry for bothering you—“

“Come in.” 

Deep, his voice was deep. A voice powerful enough to make your bones feel like they were vibrating. He had that rich, silky tone that sent Naruto into a small world of his own. It was only two words, but the man spoke as if he controlled the world. It sounded like nothing Naruto had ever heard before. 

The shadow stepped aside and the door was pushed open more, disappearing into the midnight room. 

Today was going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to a new story, something I had planned for months but never go to:))  
> I hope the first chapter is interesting enough, excuse spelling mistakes if any. I hope I didn’t rush anything! Enjoy the next good few chapters :D


End file.
